Welcome, To The Country Of Oz Marie!
by BellaMarie536
Summary: OH MY GOD. Yeah, That's right. She's back! Everyone most conflicting outsider! Story Arc number 2 for Marianna Rose, Alice's rejected child! After Boris disappears, Marie gets lonely and depressed. But, while missing her beloved Cheshire Cat, A small black dog by the name of Toto brings a letter... From the Emerald kingdom!
1. Spell 1- Where are you

_"Hey Marie do you wanna hear a riddle?" I turned to see him with a signature smirk which named his role._

 _"Oh yeah! Sure." I said folding my hands in my lap. He broke out laughing._

 _"What?"_

 _"It's too funny!"_

 _"What is?"_

 _"Nothing. You looked like Alice for a second." He stopped laughing and whipped a tear from his eye. "'In Wonderland there is something everyone loves. Some might not know of it yet but they will when the time comes. What is it? " He asked looking pleased with himself._

 _"It's Alice!" I said looking back out the window._

 _"Y-O-U" He said. My head whipped around to face him, finding a finger pointing at me._

 _"What?"_

 _"Everyone in Wonderland loves outsiders. Don't believe me? Go ask Alice she knows it well enough." The cart suddenly stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel. "Now I get my prize!" He said cheerfully_

 _"What prize?" I asked with a tilt of my head._

 _"My prize!" He said._

 _"Okay what's your prize?" His grin grew wider._

 _"I want a kiss." He said. The words made my chest tighten._

 _"W-W-What? B-Boris don't kid with me!" I stammered, remembering what happened when I was drunk._

 _"I'm not! Just one on the cheek!" He pouted making his ears flop down. I hesitated but there was no escape. 'Good planning Boris.' I thought as I leaned in. Quickly I gave him a peck on the cheek. Afterward I returned full to my seat I looked out the window not wanting to look him in the eye. I heard him give a chuckle "You're bright red!" He laughed. "Shut up." I said as we hopped off the ride._

* * *

It's kind of hard to picture something like this... I thought I would fall in love with the March hare. Because that was my type, tall, sweet, protective, and bright. I'd never had thought that I would Fall in love with some Scene-looking, thrill-seeking, Riddle-loving, Adorable, flirty, bad boy with pink cat ears... But I did. And It kinda hurts to be honest.

I barley know him... or anyone here as a matter of fact. But, i can't help myself. I think I'm going to go crazy from all of this chaos. Boris... Where are You?


	2. Spell 2- A Letter From Toto

It has been quite some since then. Since Boris ran away. Alice hasn't even woken since. And it's killing me. How much I want to see Boris... I've been here, believe it or not, six months.I walked through the garden at the castle.

"Hey Peter!" I called to the white rabbit.

"Oh, Hello, Miss. Marie."

"Don't call me ' _Miss_ ' That makes me feel old..." I told him.

"Sorry." He sighed with a gloomy face. Peter hasn't been very happy since Alice fell into her coma. He hasn't' even had

the energy to back talk me. Or try and kill me.

"Hey Peter. You okay?" I asked him. He hung his head.

"I miss Alice." He whined. "Are you trying to make me Depressed?"

"No, no, no! Not at all!" I exclaimed, shaking my hands.

"Then just leave me alone." He looked at me tears falling down his face.

"I'm sorry." I said and started out of the garden "This isn't cool," I sighed.

"Yeah, you really screwed things up this time."

"Yeah,- Sebastien! What are you doing here!" I looked at him. He gave me a large radiant smile.

"Just because you leave me at the circus doesn't mean I won't come when you need me."

"You really don't need to."

"But I want to!" He protested.

"Well then in that case- Transform now!"

"Wait why?" He asked.

"Because I wanna get to the hatters before dinner." I grinned. Which only made him smile more.

"What a mean little girl you are. You've changed since Mr. Kitty Kat left..." He came closer to me. Which just made him get too close for comfort.

"B-Back off S-Sebastian!" I said trying to push him away.

"No." He grinned. He got closer to the point where I couldn't take it.

"Sebastien get away from me before I kill you."

"You're no fun~~" He whined.

"Sebastien, just go home!" I snapped at him. It took him a moment to realize what I just said but when he finally understood what I had said, He turned sour.

"Well, fine then Miss.I-Hate-everyone-but-i've-had-a-bad-past-so-everyone-needs-to-love-me!" Before even I knew it I had him on the ground pinned.

"What the hell do you know..." I said through gritted teeth. Yes, I had been through alot but that doesn't mean that everyone _needs_ to love me. In fact I'd rather they didn't. Because I don't like the attention from them. there is only one person whom I wasnt to acknowledge me... and he's missing.

I jumped off of Sebastian and ran into the woods. Finding my way quickly through the Circus, I stopped right in front of the Territory lines. "No, they wouldn't want to see me in this state!" I thought aloud.

"The hatters?" I asked myself, starting to run towards their area, but ended up bumping into someone I screamed. "Watch where you're-" 'Wait.' I thought. Tail?

"Sorry," He said. His eyes went wide when he saw me. "Ahhh!" He screamed and ran. "Boris!" I called.

I began to follow him through the woods. Until the point that the amusement park came into sight. "Get back here!" I screamed, obviously angry that this punk was running away from me..

"Sorry, toots, I'ma just doin' my job!" I managed to grab his tail. "No way! Don't kill me damon princessa!"

"Well you better start praying'- Wait what?" I looked at his face. "You're not Boris!" This boy, in fact had ears... But they were black with a tint of pink. And he wore a faded, worn out pink bow around his neck. Not to mention that he looked foolish with his light blue puffy pants and silky vest patterned with little blue flowers. "What the hell are you?!"

"Im'a messenger! A doggie!"

"He's not Boris," I looked up to Gowland,

"His name is Toto. He was sent here from OZ himself!"

"Wait, The Wizard of OZ? That Toto?" Gowland nodded.

"I've come here with a letter from the Emerald Kingdom!" Toto explained, his large Green and blue eyes sparkling. He handed a scroll to Gowland.

Gowland read through the letter, his eyes wide and alarmed. His mouth agape.

"Get all the role holders tell them here the next night period." He demanded.

Without hesitation, I whipped around and began to run towards the exit. "Καλέστε άλογο του Μαύρου!" About a minute later Sebastien appeared.

"You called?" He asked, with a russian accent.

"There is not time to Joke!" I yelled. "To the Hatters!"

I leaned against the wall as the role holders showed up one by one in the main hall of the amusement park, smelling of it's usual popcorn and corndogs as the walls were lined with funhouse mirrors and decorative violins.

"Hello Friends, and Blood," Gowland greeted, making Blood's eye twitch with the restraint of punching Gowland in the face. "I've gotten a letter from Oz and the emerald city today." He held up the scroll, allowing everyone to admire in awe at the glittering green paper.

"So?" Elliot asked, obviously bored out of his mind. Gowland ignored him and started to read the letter aloud.

 _ **Hello, Role holders!**_

 _ **I have very exciting news!**_

 _ **I will be opening a new school for all the domains and creatures!**_

 _ **And I have sent a list to you of**_

 _ **required students;**_

 _ **1)Vivaldi**_

 _ **2)Tweedle Dee**_

 _ **3)Tweedle Dum**_

 _ **4)Ace**_

 _ **5)Alice Liddell**_

 _ **6)Nightmare**_

 _ **7)Marianna**_ _**Rose**_

 _ **8)Black Joker**_

 _ **9)Elliot March**_

 _ **And I would like the following to be teachers and arrive a week later;**_

 _ **Blood Dupre**_

 _ **Mary Gowland**_

 _ **White Joker**_

 _ **King of Hearts**_

 _ **Sebastien**_

 _ **I wish to see you all soon!**_

 _ **-OZ**_

"Why are _we_ being counted in this?!" Vivaldi asked.

"How is it that I have to go to school and he doesn't?!" Black demanded, yelling over Vivaldi.

"Wait, why am I going?!" I asked. "I'm not a role holder! What is this school for anyway?!" I asked, dumfounded.

"Oh well." Blood sighed. "Oz is a very powerful man. To be invited to any occasion of his is a huge honor."

Gowland nodded. "Very true."

"But wait." Dum started.

"Who's Marianna Rose?"

"That's me." I said.

"How can that be your name when your name is Marie?" Dee asked.

"Well that is my name, but my real name is Marianna but Marie just sounded better. then shortening it to Maria..."

"So like how Mary uses his last name instead of his first name?" Elliot chuckled.

"I'll kill you rabbit." Gowland scoffed. "No not really."

"But do you know in my world if a boy has a girls name he counts as cool?" I said, half lying, but trying to something to loosen the tension.

"He does?" Gowland asked.

"Yeah! I have an Uncle named Kelly!"

"Wow..."

"So Mary is a pretty cool name for a boy in my world!"

Gowland smiled. "Well then! Vivy, Dee and Dum, Ace, Sebastien, Nightmare, Marie, and Black get packen!" He hollered happily

"Ugh!" They all complained, slugging off to pack for a long... _long_ long journey...

 **TO THE COUNTRY OF OZ!**


	3. Spell 3- Stones and Wendy

"Okay! Role call!" Wendy called, After talking with ToTo and letting Sebastian take role call for her.

. "Tweedles!"

"Here!"

"Queen of Hearts!"

"We are here!"

"Ace?"

"I'm here!"

"Alice!" He pointed to the girl laying in Julius's arms.

"Nightmare!"

"Why am I here? I'm apart of Clover!"

"Marianna!"

"Don't call me that!"

"B.J!"

"Fucking Christ..."

"Elliot March!"

"Here!"

"Okay that's all of them!" Sebastien announced handing the clipboard over to Wendy. "Thank you. Okay everybody say your farewells!"

"Blood!" I whine. He turned and was surprised by my bear hug. "I will miss you!" I sobbed

"Marie! You'll see me soon. "

"Okay! Everyone done hugging? On the bus!" Wendy called. But when none of us stopped. She yelled. "GET ON THE BUS BEFORE I BREAK YOU!" We all stared at her, a bit flabbergasted by her outburst. But then ran to the bus I climbed in and jumped to the back seat. Wendy is Mean... I Looked down, and found a tiny box with my name on it.

I Began to open it when I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up to see Black Blushing like mad.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Do you have a fever?" Putting my hand on his forehead and one on my own.

"Stop it!" He said slapping my hand away. I felt my chest tighten and tears threatening.

"H-Hey! Don't cry!"

"JOKER." I looked up to see Elliot in the seat in front of us.

"What do you want hare?" Black asked.

"Marie." Elliot smiled. He took the Box from me then he Reached over grabbed My hand and somehow managed to plop me down next to the window.

"Here." Elliot handed me my box. Took out a dagger and cut a slip right through the tape.

"Wendy told us to open this once we got on the bus. I looked down and opened it up slowly. Inside, was a small black pebble.

"Okay everyone, Now when I ask A question hold you pebble in the air if It applies to you." Wendy announced. "Your favorite color is the color of your shirt." Both Dee and Dum raised their pebbles. Wendy walked up to them and to their pebbles and handed them back. Dee's was Blue and Dum's was red.

"Lapis Lazuli and Ruby." Elliot told me.

"Wow..." I said cradling mine.

"You have a sword." Ace raised his hand. And once again Wendy took it and handed his back.

"Bloodstone." One by one he took everyones black stone and changed it anew.

"You owe your life to someone." Elliot raised his hand, his ears perked and a blush crossing over his face..

When Wendy handed Elliot the stone he smiled. "Amethyst. It was mine before you." She told him and continued with the next Question.

"You're missing someone." Automatically my hand shot up, remembering Boris... Whom I have accepted I will never see again.

"Ahh yes." Wendy walked over and took my stone. When he saw the colour he looked at me. "A new color." He said handing me the stone. A Moonstone.

I stared out the window. Lost in my memories of a particular pink haired boy, when I felt someone poke me. I looked over to Elliot who Handed me his jacket. "This is very warm." He said covering me. "Yeah it is." I yawned, leaning against the cold window. Falling asleep to the sweet smell of autumn that hung on Elliot's jacket.


	4. Spell 4- Mr Ariay and Uniforms

"Marie," I opened my eyes and saw I was resting in the arms of Elliott. "What-"

"You feel asleep and wouldn't wake up. So I carried you out of the bus and to your dorm. But the problem is, that pebble you have is the key to your room and you wouldn't let go of it..."

"Sorry, Elliott. I'll be alright now." I said holding up the stone. "No. You weren't there to hear direction so I'm gonna stay with you for today." He smiled and took the stone away from me.

He walked inside to the empty room and sat me down on the bed. "So what do I do?" I asked the Hare. "Okay so what happens is your schedule she be in the drawer next to your bed with the directions on it to get your uniform.

"Dang we have to wear Uniforms? Aww..." I whined.

"Yeah I know, I know, But that's okay! We got this! And have your naturally young enough to do this I have to get my age changed in the opening ceremony!" He pouted.

"They can do that?" I asked.

"Yup." He nodded, playing with one of his ears. "I'll be about fifteen years old again." I picked up the paper with instructions on it. I read through it. "So I have to wait till I get called up t the assembly to get mine?" I asked.

"No you should be able to get yours today." He argued. "No," I held a small note up to him. "I have to get mine in the opening ceremony." He took it and examined it. "Well, I guess you just have to follow the note."

After that, Elliot told me everything, That I had to go to the mess hall for dinner at six. Wake up time was seven school started eight, breakfast was served from seven till then. Lunch was eleven to noon. school ended three thirty. Lights out was at 10. (Only exception was small lanterns and night lights and lamps for all night studying.)

"That's about it." He smiled. "But you really can't lose that stone. Not only is it your room key but your school id and lunch card." He explained.

"Cool thank Elliot."

"Call me Ellie after the Opening ceremony."

Without my reply he closed the door. "Okay then." I said. I opened my bags. "Hey wait a minute.. Where is all my stuff? I was sure That I had packed tons of clothes! And where is it? Where is my Ipod, my wallet, and my Book? Where's my Vial? It's almost full! I should be able to go home soon!"

* * *

I let out a yawn as I scanned the mess hall for somewhere to sit down. "Marie!" I heard my name called. Elliott was gesturing over to his table where he and the twins sat. "Hello." I yawned. "Wow big sis you don't look so good." Dee commented as he took a huge bite out of his pancake.

"I'm not. I was up all night looking for stuff that was missing from my bags. I had my book and ipod and wallet in there and now they're missing! Along with my Vial!" I exclaimed. "Ouch," Elliot said.

We all ate until Wendy came and called everyone to the auditorium. Everything was a blur until I heard Vivaldi called up for her turn. "We are here." She answered. Now, Vivaldi, please take a step into the chamber and hand me your stone."

She handed Wendy her stone and stepped inside a small box. The door closed. A moment later Vivaldi stepped out of the chamber and instantly had her own fan club. Short, small, and cute. Was she really a sophomore?

When Ace went, It was the exact same. I mean... Hot damn eye candy much?! "Good lord..." Elliot exclaimed. "Talk 'about it..." I mumbled, but my face obviously bright red.

But it wasn't the same for the twins, who were either too old or too young so they were forced to age three years. Neither of them were very popular... that is, until Dee pulled his hair back and Dum pulled his bangs back.

Then it was like an instant Justin Bieber with his shirt off in a crowd of thirteen year old girls. And, Sadly, for Nightmare, Nobody liked him.

"Elliot March." The speaker called. "That's me." Elliot stood up with his stone in hand. "Hello . Please hand me your stone and step into the chamber." Elliot did as told and handing his Amethyst to Wendy.

Now, when he stepped out it was like looking at a whole new person. He was much shorter... a bit smaller taller than me. His purple eyes were much brighter and he looked somewhat stronger in his smaller form. More... adventurous and daring.

"Marianna Lexington" The speaker called. "I walked past Elliot who gave me a bright smile. "H-Hello." I stuttered when I got on stage. "Now Marianna. You have been classified as an outsider. Correct?"Wendy asked, pushing her hair behind her ear. I was in shock. I didn't know that Wendy even knew I was an outsider... "Is that true?" she asked. I nodded.

"Then you have been classified as a Special. Power. Domination. Student. Also known as S.P.D.S. Meaning that you are one of the main priorities of this school. So if you would please hand me your stone,"

I did as I was told, trembling a bit from stage fright. "Now step into the chamber."

I stepped into the chamber and looked out to the audience. The door closed and I looked to my stone sitting in a small box. It began to shine but then a red light began to flash from the ceiling above. I looked up and suddenly several sharp pains ran through my body, allowing me to let out a few agonizing screams of pain.

It felt like it lasted forever but the the door opened, I stepped out and wearily walked over to Wendy. "I'm sorry Marie. But since you have the powers I had to drain them and transfer them into your stone.

I took my stone from his hand and started back to my seat. I sat down next to Elliot who looked very concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I-I'm alright." I wheezed. My head was pounding and I felt like vomiting.

"Blood Dupre."

"WHAT?!" Both me and Elliot looked confused. Blood walked up to the stand. A smirk on his face. "A pleasure to see you again, Wendy." Blood winked. "Just give me you stone." She growled, veins pulsing.

Blood grinned and walked into the chamber. It was different than the twins and Vivaldi, He had his own fanclub before and after he stepped out of the Chamber. "A returning S.P.D.S student." Wendy explained.

Blood left the sage and everyone was dismissed to go to there rooms. I walked with Elliot around for some time. "Hey Elliot." I asked. His cheeks puffed out. "What?" I asked.

"I told you to call me Ellie after we got done with the opening ceremony!" He whined tears in

his eyes. "Hey come on don't cry!" I said. "Come on Ellie!" He stopped and smiled. "Thank you!"

I walked to my room after that and saw a package at my door. I picked it up and opened the door. I took off my jacket and shoes took off my necklace and smoothly but through the tape.

Looking in you could see that it was my school uniform. I took it out and laid it on my bed. "Did they have to make it so green..." I asked myself. It was a white shirt with a dark green collar and trims on the sleeves. A sweet mint green tie. I saw that a small green vest with white buttons was at the bottom of the box and along with it, dark green and white striped stockings. Jet black boots. And a Black and Brown Bag.

I opened the bag I had three notebooks, Several folders and a pencil case. "Wow." I thought. I felt something soft on the side of the bag. When I looked at it. I noticed that it reminded me of Boris. "Key chain." A kitty cats face and a soft pink boa hanging from it.

I left it alone and sat on my bed. Eventually my eyes closed and I drifted into sleep.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I hit the alarm with my hand. Rubbing my eyes I got up and walked to the showers, where I was lost for twenty minutes on how to turn on the showers, but got help from a senior. Eventually making it back to my room.

I threw on my clothes and slipped on my stockings with my boots right after. I buttoned up my vest then noticed that I had a letter on the floor. I cut it open just as I had the package from the night before.

It was a list of classes again. I shoved it into my bag and looked at the time; 7:20. I threw my hair in two semi-high pigtails, slipped on a headband with green ribbons. Grabbed my bag and dashed out the door. But something that bugged me, Is everyone was wearing a different uniform than me. There's was soft yellow and blue and white.

Mine was white, green, and mint. Forgetting my breakfast. I rushed and sat down next to Elliot. "Hey Marie- What are you wearing?" He asked me, a bit dumbfounded. "I wish I knew, This was the uniform I got." I looked around. Obtaining strange glances from around the room.

"Well that explains why you got that note in the schedule." "Yup I said munching on a sausage. DING DING DONG "That's the belle!" I said "What's your homeroom?" Elliot asked me. "Mr. Arieya? I'm not sure the print is smeared"

"Me too! it's like that on everyones." He said explained excitedly.

"Then let's go!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him through the halls.

We got to the class room and found seats. "MARIE!" Someone yelled. I looked over my shoulder to Vivaldi. "I'm in your homeroom!" She smiled that's so cool!" I began to talk to her until everyone went silent. I looked to the only noise left in the room while I sat on my new desk. The teacher grinned and announced.

"Hello, Class. My name is I will be your homeroom teacher."


End file.
